A Spin of Jealousy
by Vozana666
Summary: [Sequel to A Spin on Fate.] Harry's back in Miami and Dexter is more than happy to let the seventeen year old live with him. But what happens when Harry begins developing feelings for Dexter? Warnings: Hexter (Harry Potter/Dexter Morgan) M/M.
1. Chapter 1

A Spin of Jealousy.

Chapter One.

When you've run away from home at the age of seventeen all because you don't like your living arrangements, you normally have no where to go and you spend the next few weeks living in several different houses because after awhile the parents of your friend get annoyed that you're making their couch smell like sweaty adolescent and stale beer and you feel obligated to leave or your friend tries to break it to you nicely that you really need to leave otherwise their parents are going to have a mental breakdown.

But, unlike most teens, I already have a place to stay, all I need to do is turn up and ask. Or break in depending on what's happened in the past two years since I've corresponded with him.

Naturally I am talking about my old friend, Dexter Morgan. He lives in Miami and that is where I am headed.

I used to live in Scotland, but I actually fucking hate Scotland and love Miami and even though I love who I was living with in the past, my Godfather, Sirius Black, I couldn't stand Scotland any longer. It was a boring place and I honestly couldn't stand the next door neighbours son, Andrew Cooper, the stuck up dick head.

In Miami, I had always lived in this nice apartment with my friend Dexter, and I'd always felt more comfortable. The neighbours kept to themselves and there was no stuck up Andrew Cooper who I despised immensely.

I also thought I had maintained friends there, but turns out that was all a lie. I'm honestly not all that surprised though about the fact that the one supposedly true friend I had lied out of his arse.

Travelling to Miami wasn't as difficult as it was last time. Last time, I had to hitchhike a lot and if I had to, I probably would have become a prostitute just to travel. But, I was fourteen at the time and no sensible human being wants to do that to a fourteen year old unless they're a highly sexual fourteen year old themselves. But if you're driving a car, you probably aren't a highly sexual fourteen year old.

Otherwise, your parents are hillbillies.

No, this time I had saved a fair amount of cash to fly a plane to Miami. It had taken two years and I was finally going to be able to live where I wanted to. Sirius knew that at my age he couldn't exactly force me to come back to Scotland. I would visit of course and when the time came I would probably drop muggle school and go back to Hogwarts, but for now I wanted to live a muggle life and I wanted it to be lived in the sunny sunny state of Miami.

The plane landed and I instantly wanted to grab out my new phone and call Dexter and tell him to pick me up, but, at the same time I kind of just wanted to turn up at his place and go, "hahah, hi again. Coffee?"

I still owed him a coffee.

I decided on calling his sister Deb, instead.

"Hello, Debra Morgan speaking."

"Hey, um...it's Harry."

"Harry...Potter?!"

"Yeah."

"Holy fuck, hi!"

"Hi. I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh?"

"I need you to pick me up from the airport, I'm staying in Miami for awhile."

We talked about where she would pick me up and so forth and I told her I wanted to be dropped off straight at Dexter's place.

It took her twenty minutes to get to the airport and pick me up and before I knew it she was hugging me tightly, which was strange because before hand we didn't really have the strongest connection. Only me and Dexter had a really strong connection like this.

"Well you've fucking changed."

"To be fair, Deb, it's been two years."

"You got bulky," she said, grinning, "maybe once you get older you can permanently live here and work for Miami Metro with me and Dex."

"Not a bad idea actually," I said, chucking my bags in the back.

"Well come on, let's go annoy Dexter."

(***)

James Brady. He killed eighteen people in a church. If it hadn't been such a serious thing I might have actually found it amusing. Go do your morning prayers, thanking God for your health and then, you die. Boom.

"Oi mother fucker! Open up!"

I rolled my eyes and closed my laptop, Deb had a habit of coming over during the most inappropriate moments. Especially when I was trying to line up my next kill.

I opened the door and saw Deb, and then saw the person behind her and did a double take.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled, "hello to you too."

Even though Harry had said he would be coming back, I honestly thought I would never see him again. I just assumed he wouldn't return. I know that he hated Scotland, but you'd think after being kidnapped and taken away from Miami once would dishearten him from returning again, trying to build a life here.

I let them both inside and Harry sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table like he always did, even though it normally pissed me off immensely I didn't care. He was back and for some reason I was really happy about it. I thought I would be a little more nonchalant about it.

"So anything interesting been happening in Miami lately?" Harry asked, looking comfortable and at home already.

"Nope," Deb said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Harry's eyes widened, "wow, rude much?"

"I just didn't think you would bother coming back seeing as you got kidnapped and sent back to Scotland last time-."

"I knew something had happened! I knew you hadn't just left on your own accord!"

I sighed and Harry rolled his eyes before answering, "I'm sixteen now and the reality is I can do whatever the fuck I, Sirius can't force me to come back and live with him in Scotland. I don't want to live in Scotland, I fucking hate it there the atmosphere and the people suck."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Harry shifted on the couch awkwardly, "so...can I stay until I absolutely have to go back?"

I looked at Deb, who was glaring at me slightly. I could just imagine what was going through her head right now.

Let him stay or I'll fucking kill you.

I sighed, "of course you can."


	2. Chapter 2

A Spin of Jealousy

Chapter Two

Dexter would kill him

Dexter would most definitely kill him

Harry laughed, he didn't really care though.

Despite the fact that Harry had just moved back to Miami, he needed to leave the apartment. He had loved it before, and appreciated it as his safe haven from the real world, and the cruelty it imposed. But now, it was time to free himself from the cage he had built himself and...long story short...have some fun in his life.

He wasn't going to live forever.

He had gone to Masuoka's lab yesterday, asking if he knew any place to get fake IDs.

"Why?"

"Because I want to put it on my wall."

"Oh really?"

"You didn't hear my sarcasm?"

"Nope. You better work on it."

"It was practically leaking!"

Masuoka laughed, "that's what he said."

Harry rolled his eyes. As entertaining as he found Vince on most days, today wasn't the day to play childish games with him.

"Just tell me where I can get a fake ID."

Vince told him eventually, as long as Harry promised not to tell Dexter that he had told him. Harry promised that as long as Vince didn't tell Dexter, at all, he wouldn't feel the need to tell.

So Harry walked into the place, Ricardo's printing, and walked straight up to the guy at the printer.

"Jimmy?"

The guy pulled out an earphone and was chewing gum, strawberry. The scent made Harry want to vomit.

"Ya?"

"I lost my ID."

Jimmy smiled, "Vince sent ya?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright, mate," Jimmy pulled out a sheet of paper, "fake name, fake age, fake fake fake, write it down."

Harry did as he was told. It didn't take long to come up with something.

"Cameron Brewer...nice...age twenty-one," Jimmy studied his face for a little bit, "yeah, you can pull that off, with that little bit of stubble."

Harry rubbed his face and scowled. Yes, he knew he needed a shave.

"Alright, just stand over there and we can give Cameron Brewer age twenty one a face!"

(***)

Jimmy was both a little creepy but amusing.

Harry could see why him and Vince were "mates".

Harry looked around. The world was open to him now all because of a thin plastic card that could fit in the palm of his hand. It seemed pathetic that this was the ticket to a world full of opportunities.

Harry strode off to see what the world had in stall for him.

(***)

Okay. Harry was nervous as hell. He walked into the place he had chosen. He walked over to the bar, loud music in his ears, it was a loud, sweaty, filthy place.

Not filthy as in the floor was covered with crap and it was so unsanitary you were going to scar yourself for life just by standing in the doorway for twenty minutes and become a massive germaphobe for the rest of your life.

No.

This was the place you would see in movies.

Men were on strip poles, other men were dancing with their shirts off with possible future partners and one night stands, the music was loud and the lights hurt Harry's eyes.

It was perfect.

"What can I get you?" the man at the bar asked. He wore a tight black t shirt. His attitude basically screamed, "not available."

"Umm..." Harry felt as if ordering a beer in this place would be considered incredibly tacky and he didn't feel like a beer anyway, "just surprise me."

The bartender nodded and went to make whatever concoction he deemed fit.

"Oi!"

Harry looked around. The 'oi' that had been called was not for him, but in fact, for the seemingly unapproachable bartender. Said bartender rolled his eyes. Harry caught the back of shirt, it had his name scrawled on it in loopy cursive. His name is apparently Brandon.

"Joey," Brandon smiles, not exactly warm but warmer than the blank, 'you're not really here' look I was getting.

"Braaanndddooon," Joey seems already drunk, "cosmo for me, and beer for this slut because she's tacky!"

Harry was right about the tacky thing then.

The girl beside the boy named Joey glared, "fuck you!" she said, "but yes," she looked at Brandon, "I would like a beer but mix it with lemonade."

Brandon rolled his eyes, causing the girl to laugh and went to get their drinks.

Harry hadn't noticed when Brandon had put his surprise drink in front of him. He took a sip and continued to look around him. The drink was amazing.

"Ahhh, you got a cosmo too!"

Harry turned around, the boy, Joey, had walked up to him and Harry had been too busy looking around to notice. Joey was behind the bar, smiling like a child who was about to get into trouble but for a funny purpose. Harry guessed that no matter how close Joey was to Brandon, Joey shouldn't be behind the bar.

"So, I'm Joey and this is my friend; Ophiedildo."

"It's Sophie."

"Now she tells me."

Harry laughed and shook both of their hands. Joey smiled, "so you come here often?"

Sophie burst out laughing, causing Joey to look a little offended.

"What?"

"That is the worst pick up line in the history of pick up lines!"

Harry's eyes widened, "you're trying to pick me up?!"

Joey shrugged it off, "you're cute and all, but I like to get to know people a little first before hitting on them."

Harry's cheeks heated up.

"So, do you?"

"First time."

Joey looked over at Sophie, Sophie nodded, her arms folded across her chest.

"Well," Joey said smiling, "I hope you're not opposed to outright fucking stereotypical gay."

Harry shook his head, "no, no way."

"Then we're about to make your first time more fun."

(***)

Joey hadn't lied.

When Harry had finally walked home, by himself, he was drunk and his legs felt like jelly from all the dancing and the walking back to the apartment. It turned out that Joey and Sophie went to the same school Harry was planning on attending. Harry had already made friends.

Harry fumbled with the spare keys that Dexter had given him, seeing as Harry was now old enough to go out and stay out for hours, even when Dexter had decided he wanted to sleep.

When Harry stumbled inside, Dexter was still awake, flipping through channels on the TV and drinking coffee.

"He- you're drunk."

Harry laughed straight away, he had at least wanted to pretend to be sober, but Dex had good observational skills. Who was Harry kidding?

"Maybe a little!" Harry flopped onto the couch, "I made friends..."

"Do they sell cocaine?"

Harry laughed, "no but I'm sure I could find you some if you want it!"

Dexter rolled his eyes, "just go to bed. You're going to regret this in the morning."

Harry laughed and tried to stand up, but couldn't and fell right back onto the couch.

"I can't even get up," Harry giggled, "this is fucking great!"

Dexter stood up, turning the TV off and grabbing Harry's hand and placing a hand on the boys back, he pushed him forward, off of the couch, and led Harry to his bed.

"Now go to sleep."

"Read me a story!"

"You're an idiot."

Dexter closed Harry's bedroom door behind him, hearing Harry laugh manically behind him, "READ ME A STORY DEX!"

Dexter shook his head. Then smiled. Harry was going to have a big hangover in the morning.

a/n: I would just like to add, that I have finished writing this Fanfiction and have all ten chapters on my iPad. And, the more reviews I get, I am more likely to update :) so be good to me!


	3. Chapter 3

A Spin Of Jealousy.

Chapter Three.

The next day Harry had a massive hangover. He hugged the toilet as though it were a lifeline and threw up into the bowl, constantly saying he would never drink and cursing the existence of alcohol.

"You'll do it again," Dexter said, smirking, "everyone always does."

"Shut up!"

Dexter chuckled.

There was a knock on the door and Dexter walked over to open it. He was surprised to see it was Deb.

"You only knocked. There was no cursing."

Deb rolled her eyes, "I'm too tired to bother shouting. I brought coffee," she was holding a cardboard cup holder, containing three coffees, "where's Harry?"

"Throwing up in the toilet."

Deb looked alarmed, "why?"

Dexter began laughing again, "what?" Deb asked, but Dexter just shook his head.

"The idiot went out last night and decided it'd be funny to go out and get drunk."

Deb looked shocked, "and what, you're just going to laugh about it? You're not going to do anything about it?"

Dexter shook his head, "I think the hangover and the throwing up is enough punishment enough."

Deb scowled and placed the coffee on the breakfast bar, "I'll be back," she said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Don't kill him, he actually needs to show up for school in a few days."

(***)

Harry looked annoyed and a little pale after Deb having a go at him, but Dexter knew it was probably the right thing to do.

"Why are you suddenly so...motherly?" Dexter asked.

Deb gave him a questioning look, "I'm not being motherly."

"You just reprimanded a teenager for getting drunk."

Deb sighed, "I'm an officer, I should at least let Harry know he's broken the law."

"But it's Harry."

"And the law doesn't apply to him?"

Dexter knew he wasn't going to win this argument, "fair enough."

"Besides, I'm in a shitty mood. I needed to have a go at someone and Harry was the perfect person to have a go at because I actually had a reason to have a go at him."

"A bit harsh Deb."

Debra shrugged, "I don't really care."

"Can you guys stop bitching about me?" Harry said from the lounge, "you're making my headache worse."

"Deal with it," Deb said with a smirk, "no more underage drinking for you kiddo."

Harry glared at her, "you're not my mother."

"Thank god for that."

(***)

Harry's first day of school was quickly arriving and Harry was growing more nervous by the day, it was driving him crazy.

"Why are you so nervous? You've been to a million different schools here!"

Harry shrugged, "well...I met people who are supposed to be going to my school and I'm nervous about meeting them again."

"Why?" Dexter asked, "you're friends with them...aren't you?"

"I guess," Harry said, "but the thing is, that, what if I've assumed that we're friends and then I walk into school and try to talk to them and they laugh in my face because they've tricked me into thinking I was their friend when really I was some loser they wanted to play with for the night."

Dexter looked confused.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are these normal teenage problems?" Dexter asked.

"Yes? I guess so."

Dexter snorted, "I'm so glad I was never a normal teenager."

(***)

"Try to actually last at this school for longer than a month," Dexter said, pulling up to the front of the school, "I'm kind of sick of having to talk to your principals constantly all because they think you're a juvenile delinquent."

"You're the only juvenile here."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. We're in the parking lot of a high school."

Harry rolled his eyes, "what time are you picking me up?"

"You can walk home."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You're just going to have to suck it up."

Harry scowled and gave Dexter the finger before walking off towards the entrance gates of the high school, "asshole," he mumbled to himself.

When he got closer to the gates he realised that Joey and Sophie were standing there, looking happy to see him.

"Hello there old chap!" Sophie said, her arms crossed across her chest, "good to see you actually turned up and weren't bullshitting about coming to this school."

"What's the point in bullshitting?"

"Everyone bullshits at some point," Joey said, "doesn't mean there's actually a point to it."

(***)

Blood samples.

Footprints.

Hair.

Fingerprints.

Shoe prints.

Nothing was connecting.

"What have you got Dex?" Deb asked, peeking into Dexter's lab.

"Er...nothing."

Deb frowned, "really?"

"Yep."

Deb looked at the folder before Dexter. Theo Crowley, the name of a supposed serial killer who killed men who were over six feet tall in height. Well, that was the pattern Dexter had drawn out. He'd always had a hunch for these things. But no evidence was matching up to the crime scenes they had recently inspected. But it was not possible they had the wrong guy. He had to be the guy.

"Maybe it's evidence from the victims and not the killer."

Dex shook his head, "no."

"No?"

"The victims were stripped of their clothing and placed on the floor. The shoe print can't be from them and seeing as they were already dead when they'd been placed on the floor, they couldn't have exactly walked and then laid down on the floor."

Deb rolled her eyes.

"Look. It's all pointing towards the fact that we have the wrong guy. But we can't have the wrong guy."

"Why do you think it can't be the wrong guy?"

Because my dark passenger can read his dark passenger like a book.

"I can just tell, okay?"

Deb sighed, "whatever Dex."

"I'm trying to help."

"Your hunches sometimes freak me out."

"It's my job-."

"You're the blood guy!"

Deb walked away from the door, closing it a little louder than usual. Dexter frowned.

Right. Only ever the blood guy.


	4. Chapter 4

A Spin of Jealousy.

Chapter Four.

Harry had been to school, without skipping a single day, for three weeks.

Dexter had killed two people within those three weeks.

Harry had invited Sophie over once and Joey over three times.

Deb was always busy and never really visited.

"Haven't you got homework to do?" Dexter asked, sitting in front of his laptop, a blank tab open in front of him.

"Haven't you got an investigation to finish?"

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

Dexter looked up and glared at Harry, "what's your problem?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "nothing," he continued to flick through channels on the TV, "I'm just bored."

"Then go out."

"I've got homework to do."

Dexter was about ready to slam his face into his desk, "then go do that!"

"Can't. Bored."

Dexter was saved from shouting at Harry by his mobile ringing.

"Dexter speaking."

"Never heard of caller ID?"

"Ever think that I like saying 'Dexter speaking' at the beginning of every phone call?"

"You're so geeky."

"Was there a reason for this call?"

"Umm...yeah actually."

"Then spit it out."

Harry, still sitting on the couch, began to mimic Dexter talking by using his hand. Dexter flicked his hand to shoo Harry away, but Harry didn't listen.

"I was wondering whether you available tonight. There's this really nice place in town I want to go to and I thought I'd invite you along."

"Um. Sure."

"Sweet, I'll send you the details later!"

"Alright. Bye."

Dexter hung up, and went back to staring at the open tab blankly.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, now standing in the kitchen holding a cup of water.

"None of your business."

Harry groaned, "don't tell me you're talking to your 'dark passenger' through the phone now!"

Dexter chose to ignore that comment.

"Come on, just tell me."

"I'll pass."

"You have to tell me these things!"

"Why?"

Harry smirked, "because I love blackmail?"

Dexter shut his laptop, positively fuming, "you know for a fact you wouldn't do that. Now go away!"

Harry laughed, "what do you expect me to do? Disappear into thin air?"

"If you can do that with your wizard powers then feel free to."

Harry shrugged and began walking towards his bedroom, "actually, I can, but I'd get splinched."

Dexter didn't ask and just let Harry close the door. He opened up the laptop again, only to turn it off.

(***)

"I think he's got a girlfriend."

"That's great!"

"Not for him."

"Huh?"

"Long story."

He heard Joey sigh on his end of the phone, "so, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

"I'm Dexter's roommate. If this bitch is going to start living with us I want to make sure I like her first."

"Fair enough."

There was an awkward silence.

"Meet me outside your apartment, near the pool."

Harry frowned, "uh...okay."

He hung up and walked out of his room. Dexter was asleep on the couch and it took all of Harry's self control not to throw something at the man, especially after his suspicious act after the phone call he had received.

It was five minutes later that Joey showed up and sat down next to Harry at the edge of the pool.

"So, what'd you wanna see me for?"

"I was bored," Joey said, "there's no one home at the moment so I thought I'd come hang out with you."

Harry nodded, "fair enough."

A comfortable silence followed. There was the sound of an opening door and Dexter walking out, he looked no different from usual, but Harry still assumed that Dexter had a girlfriend. He didn't really see Dexter as the dressing up type, no matter who the person was.

"When will you be home?" Harry asked, standing up. Dexter paused as he walked towards his car and shrugged, "whenever I get home," he looked at Joey, "now...you know...just behave yourself and don't leave the apartment building."

"I didn't want to anyway."

"Good."

Dexter got into his car and drove off, Harry watched after him and sighed.

"Does he even realise that you're smart mouthing him?" Joey asked, laughing.

"Probably not."

"Why do you give him such a hard time anyway? You made him sound so much worse than he really is."

"Isn't that what you're meant to do to adults?"

Joey shrugged, "sure I guess, but mainly your parents."

(***)

No matter how many times he had tried Harry could never see Dexter as a father figure. He was more of a roommate than anything. Harry didn't want a dad. He didn't want parents, he didn't want siblings. Sometimes he even wondered whether he would even want a future family of his own. But families only ever let you down.

Harry sat in Dexter's desk chair and turned on the laptop, he knew the password, Dexter didn't realise that he knew, so Harry always had to make sure he left things the way they were before he had logged into it. But this time, it had been shut off and Harry was sure he had a few hours to kill before he would have to shut off the laptop again.

"So...this is what you do for fun?" Joey asked.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Play Xbox?"

Harry shrugged, "I finished all the games. Besides, I like using Dexter's laptop."

"Why?" Joey asked, bringing up a stool from the breakfast bar and bringing it over and sitting next to Harry.

"Because of the crime files. They're interesting."

Joey gave him a skeptical look, "are you sure that's healthy?"

"What do you mean?"

Joey just shook his head. Harry went back to looking at the laptop screen. He opened every single file and read all the criminal reports, there was always some sort of creepy new crime going around in Miami. There was never a crime the same as the last. Well, unless it was a serial or copycat killing.

"Well, I'm meant to be at home," Joey said, sitting up, "it's eight-thirty."

Harry looked at the time on the laptop. He had been sitting there for two hours looking at crime files.

"It's creepy how you zone out like that," Joey said, "you're obsessed with the crime and murder side of Miami."

Harry laughed, "that side those take up more than half of Miami."

"It doesn't mean you have to swim in it and enjoy it."

Joey picked up the stool and placed it back at the breakfast bar, "I need to go, but I'll call you later. Okay?"

Harry only nodded, he was back to reading all the crime files on Dexter's laptop. Joey sighed and shook his head before opening the door and exiting through it.

(***)

It was ten o'clock at night when Joey called, his parents were asleep and Harry was still home alone. He wondered where Dexter was, and who he was with, and who this person was to him. Maybe it was Deb? Nah, Dexter would have told him. It had to be someone else.

"Dexter still not home yet?"

Harry shook his head.

"Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat, he'd forgotten that Joey obviously could only hear him, "yeah, he's still not home."

"The man whore."

Harry laughed out loud at this, "he is pretty much the opposite of a man whore."

"Then what is he doing?"

Harry paused for a moment. The question was back in his mind. What was Dexter doing?

"Okay, so he's probably being a man whore."

"Told you."

"Shut up."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"H-."

"I wanted to ask you something," Joey said, cutting him off.

"Oh?"

Joey sighed, "I was wondering whether you would like to be a man whore, but with me?"

Harry stilled, "what?"

"I'm sorry, I understand why you-."

"No, I'm confused. Was that you asking me out?"

Joey laughed, "yes, that was me asking you out- what was that?"

Harry looked away from the book he was reading. He turned his ear towards the kitchen area, there was the sound of giggling and closing doors. Harry sighed, "Dexter and his whore are here."

Joey chocked on whatever he was drinking, "I hope you have an iPod and a pair of earphones, I believe things are about to get noisy. In which case, I will let you deal with that all on your own. We'll talk more about this tomorrow," and before Harry could say goodbye, Joey hung up.

"Asshole," Harry muttered to himself, lying back down on his bed and covering his ears with the pillow.

Not that it did much.

(***)

"So you got busy last night," Harry said, walking into the kitchen, laughing as Dexter chocked on his orange juice.

"I thought you were asleep."

Harry smirked, "if I had been asleep, I would have soon been woken up. She was loud."

Dexter rolled his eyes, "just shut up about it."

"As if I'm going to shut up about it!" Harry exclaimed, "you've actually got a girlfriend! This is new!"

"Is not-."

"It's new for me to know that you have a girlfriend," Harry said, making a sweeping hand gesture, "technicalities."

"Just go to school."

"I don't want to today," Harry said, "besides, I have three late assignments, I was going to spend the day doing them."

"In other words," Dexter said, putting his glass in the sink, "you want to annoy me all day."

"Pretty much," Harry said with a smile.

"Well too bad," Dexter said, walking towards his desk and picking up his laptop bag, "I've got work this morning. So go to school."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, "I wish you weren't married to your job," he whined.

"Which one?"

"All of them!" Harry walked towards his bedroom, to go get ready for school, "why can't you just stay home for once?"

(***)

"I didn't particularly feel like coming to school this morning," Harry said, smiling at Joey, "I really just wanted to stay home."

"Didn't want to see me?"

Harry laughed, "NO! It wasn't because of that. I was just really tired. Besides," Harry smirked, "I also kind of wanted to pick on Dexter about his little...'adventure' last night," Harry said, miming quotation marks when he said adventure.

Joey laughed, "he's an adult. He's allowed to have those type of adventures without being questioned."

"So?" Harry asked, "I'm his roommate. Roommates annoy the fuck out of each other and get away with it."

"You'll be sorry if you delve in too far."

"I'm never sorry if I delve in too far."

(***)

Harry and Joey ended up skipping their English class, because Harry knew that Dexter didn't like it when he stayed out and cruised the town after school. But Harry had thought of a loophole, so he could spend some quality time with Joey without having Dexter walking into the apartment and getting angry at them, and without having to go out and cruise the town, like Dexter hated.

"So, where are we going to go?" Joey asked, "I have fifty bucks on me and that's about it."

"We could do a lot with fifty bucks," Harry said, "couldn't we?"

Joey shrugged.

"Do you have any ideas?" Harry asked Joey, who was looking over to the other side of the street, looking at a local park.

"Why don't we go into the park?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "you're such a child-."

"It's always been a wicked fantasy of mine to turn an innocent place like a park into a place where I can't keep my hands off another person."

Harry laughed.

"You sound like you have a kink."

"If my kink is irony, then yes, I have a kink."

(***)

"I got you some coffee," Deb said, appearing in the doorway of Dexter's lab, "how did the date with Sammy go?"

Dexter shrugged.

"I already heard from her that you bedded her."

Dexter groaned, which made Deb laugh.

"Oh shut up. You should have realised that Sam was going to tell me if anything interesting happened, and what do you know? It did."

"Just, don't talk about it."

"Why?" Deb asked, placing the cardboard coffee cup down on Dexter's desk, "you sound like something bad happened while you guys were sexing it up-."

"Deb!"

Deb laughed, "sorry! But seriously, you sound like a teenage girl right now. So, what happened? Did something bad happen?"

Dexter shook his head, "no."

"Then what?"

Dexter shrugged, "I don't like talking about my sex life. Why is that such a crime?" Dexter took a sip of coffee, "besides, this is beyond the line of inappropriate, brother/sister, conversations."

Deb rolled her eyes and left the room, muttering something that sounded awfully like, 'you and your morals,' before closing the door behind her.

(***)

Both of the boys lay on the grass, giggling a little after a small make out session, a little breathless and sweating a little bit from the Miami heat.

"How can you be so pale?" Joey asked, "it's Miami, everyone's tan!"

"I'm British!" Harry exclaimed, "duh!"

They both laughed, Joey muttering something about bloody British vampires and smiled.

"You know," Joey said, "I used to come here with my dad as a kid. He used to push me high on the swing sets, to the point where I was too scared for gravity to make it's move and make me fall all the way back to him," Joey sighed, "he doesn't really talk to me much anymore?"

"Because you're gay?" Harry asked.

Joey shook his head, "we just don't have a lot in common anymore."

The birds twittered in the air, the wind blew softly and it was warm, it was a really beautiful day.

"He wanted me to be a sports hero, of sorts," Joey said, "but I never got into sports like he wanted me to. Then he tried to get me into watching sport with him, but I always fell asleep on the couch and didn't know which team was which. I was more interested in dancing."

He began picking on a lose thread on his jeans, looking around him, slightly embarrassed, "I was the son he never wanted. He wanted another child once I began to show disinterest in everything he tried to set up for me, whatever masculine manly man activity he wanted to do with me. He asked my mother all the time whether they could have another child," Joey shook his head, "they tried again and again and I always went next door to my cousins for the next hour and then, I'd hear them arguing through the walls all because, it turned out, my mother could never have another child."

Harry didn't know what to do. Did he hug Joey? Or did he just let him sit. Let him regain his composure and suddenly become happy again. He didn't know how Joey reacted to pity.

"But...oh well," Joey said, smiling softly, "it's not like he hates me. I think he's just disappointed he'll never have a son who will tackle him in a game of football."

"I'm sure he still loves you to bits," Harry said, "if he didn't, then he's foolish."

Joey smiled, "thanks...thanks for listening to me, normally, nobody does..."

Harry nodded, "it's fine," he said, "anytime."

(***)

Deb ran into Dexter's lab, her face looking business like, "someone found a body in a park near Harry's school! There's blood so you should come with me."

Dexter nodded and grabbed his forensics kit and walked out with Deb into the car park. Both got into Deb's car and drove off.

"Serial killer or-?"

Deb shook her head, "nope, it sounds like something completely new. I don't think it's related to anything we're handling at the moment."

Dexter nodded and kept silent for the rest of the drive.

When they got to the crime scene, Debra and Dexter got out of the car in unison and rushed over to the area, where they saw the famous, yellow crime scene tape.

When Dexter got closer, something shocked him however.

Harry was there.

Deb went forward, either completely ignoring and not noticing that Harry was there, she flashed her badge and ducked under the crime scene tape to observe the scene.

"What are you doing here?!" Dexter asked Harry through gritted teeth.

Harry looked nervous, "er...coincidence?"

"You were skipping school, weren't you."

Joey stood behind Harry, his face looking a little green as he tried to not look at the dead body.

"So what if I was?" Harry asked defiantly.

Dexter could have said a million things to Harry then and there, but he had heard Batista call out to him.

"I'll talk to you about this later," Dexter muttered, "stay here. Don't go home and don't go back to school."

"Bu-."

"No buts," Dexter said, "now you're potential witnesses."

(***)

"So, found anything interesting Dex?" Batista asked, crouched on the ground in front of the body.

"There are is a stab wound in the back," Dexter said, "and a slice in the neck and some nasty hacking done."

"So he was trying to cut the guys head off?" Batista asked.

"And probably got interrupted in the process," Deb chided in, "speaking of being interrupted; what the hell is Harry doing here?"

Dexter shrugged, "I think he was skipping class with his friend. Wrong place wrong time sort of thing."

"Do you think he saw what happened?"

Dexter shook his head, "no. If he had he would have said something by now."

Deb nodded and continued to look at the body, "do you know how long it's been here for?"

"I'd say just a few hours," Batista said, looking to Dexter, who nodded.

"He doesn't smell bad enough to have been here for over a day."

Deb frowned, she ducked under and out of the crime scene tape surrounding the scene and went to Harry.

"The guys say that the body has only been here for about an hour or so," Deb said, "how long have you been here for?"

Harry looked back at Joey, who looked like he was about to throw up, "We've been here for around about half an hour-."

"So you didn't see anything?" Debra asked.

"No," Harry said, "and we didn't hear anything until that guy over there," Harry pointed at a man who had been jogging when he had found the body, "screamed and we ran over to check out what he was looking at."

Deb sighed, "great."

Harry rolled his eyes, "you act like you wanted me to see someone get murdered."

"In this fucking case, yes I did!" Deb snapped, "if I find out you're lying to me-."

"Now why the hell would I lie?!"

Dexter walked over and began tugging lightly on Deb's arm.

"Come on. We've got a crime scene to observe. Harry said he didn't see anything, so let's leave it at that."

Deb glared at Harry for two seconds, then sighed, her face smoothing out as she did so. She apologised profusely and began walking back to the crime scene.

"Do you believe me Dex?" Harry asked.

Dexter shrugged, "I'll talk to you about it later."

Harry nodded and he and Joey walked away, back to school. Stopping for two minutes while Joey threw up in a bush.


	5. Chapter 5

A Spin Of Jealousy

Chapter Five.

"I don't think I'll ever skip class again," Joey said, laughing nervously, "that was fucking crazy!"

"I hope it doesn't mentally scar you for life."

"I don't think it will," Joey said, "he wasn't so...fucked up looking."

Harry laughed, "but he didn't look unmarked either."

"Don't remind me!" Joey shook his head, "how do you even laugh about this stuff? It's scary as all hell and all you do is shrug your shoulders, throw your head back and laugh."

Harry shrugged, but stopped mid way because Joey gave him the evil eye.

"Well, look at who I live with!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm used to crimes and seeing photos of dead bodies. I'm used to talking about murder theories with Dexter."

"I just find it a bit...psychopathic."

Harry rolled his eyes, closed and locked the front door to Dexter's apartment, he knew Dexter would be home soon, but he needed to buy some time to talk to Joey about what had just happened.

"Look. I'm used to this stuff. You're not. That doesn't make me a psychopath. I will admit that it scared me a little. But it's not going to have a massive effect on me and my life."

Joey nodded.

"Maybe you should go to therapy or something," Harry said, "if nightmares start happening or if you grow a phobia of parks-."

"You're acting like this is some sort of joke!" Joey exclaimed, "someone was murdered- they could have had a family!"

"There's not much anyone can do for them now."

Joey stood up, "I don't want to talk about this," he said, walking towards the door and unlocking it, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry shook his head and watched as Joey left. He was just being honest.

There's not much you can really do for a dead person.

(***)

"Hey," Dexter closed the door behind him, carrying a bag of take out and looking a little worried, "you okay?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You saw-."

"I've seen dead bodies before Dex," Harry said, pointing towards some of the case files and Dexter's desk.

"But they're pictures. They don't altogether capture...the horror of the entire thing."

"I know. But still. I'm fine."

Dexter nodded and put the bag on the bench, "how's Joey then?"

"On edge."

Dexter smiled, "maybe this will teach you to not skip school."

"Maybe I'll grow a phobia of parks."

They both laughed, it was easier joking about these type of things than taking them seriously.

"Dex?"

Dexter did look up, but made a sound to let Harry know he was paying attention.

"You got me from a crime scene...what happened?"

Dexter looked up, he was shocked, "I-."

"You can tell me," Harry said, "I can take it. Really. I'm ready to hear about it."

Dexter sighed and sat down next to Harry on the couch, "well...your aunt was shot in the head by your uncle and your uncle killed himself by shooting himself in the chest. He landed in the pool..."

"What happened to my cousin?"

Dexter looked confused, "cousin?"

"I had a cousin. Dudley."

"But there was only one child's room."

"I didn't have a bedroom," Harry said, "I just lived in a cupboard. The bedroom you saw was Dudley's."

Dexter felt a little sick to his stomach. Though, it made sense. The kids room had been filled with expensive toys and everything a child could possibly want. But Harry had been an abused child. His aunt and uncle had obviously loathed him, so why buy all those things for him? Unless, it was another kids room, not Harry's.

"He'd be long gone now," Harry said, "for all I know, he could be dead. We never got along...but...I still wish I knew what had happened to him."

"I'll start searching for him," Dexter said, "in my spare time, I'll see what I can dig up."

(***)

Harry called Joey the next day, after school hours, Harry hadn't gone. He'd slept in and Dexter had decided to leave him alone, especially after yesterdays events. He had left a note on the fridge explaining that he had let Harry have a day of relaxation, which Harry was thankful for.

"Hey," Joey said, picking up the phone.

"Hey."

"I'm really sorry about freaking out on you last night," Joey said, "I'm just...not used to these things and I thought your reaction was slightly..."

"Nonhuman?"

"Yeah."

"It's fine," Harry said, picking a spot in his chin, feeling awkward, "sorry you had to see that though."

"Wasn't your fault..."

Twenty minutes later, Harry hung up the phone and lay back down on his bed.

(***)

"How was your day?" Dexter asked, looking around the apartment, looking like he expected half of it to be blown up.

"Fine," Harry said, sitting up, "did you find anything on Dudley?"

Dexter put his laptop bag down and sighed, "umm..." he bit his lip, "Dudley was arrested two years ago for sexual assault..."

"Oh..."

The both of them just stared at one another, in an uncomfortable silence. Dexter made to go and sit next to Harry, but he stood up.

"I'm going out," Harry said, "I want to go and see Joey."

Dexter would have normally had said no. But Dexter understood that Harry, right now, just needed some time alone.

"I'll see you later then," Dexter said, "be home before ten."

Harry nodded and left the apartment, leaving Dexter standing, awkwardly, alone.

(***)

It felt like years before Harry returned, looking reasonably drunk and as if he had been crying. He staggered in the door way, almost tripping and landing on Dexter's desk. He laughed it off and laid down on the floor.

"You alright there Harry?" Dexter asked from his seat in the lounge room.

"Nope."

"Want some help?"

"Hmmm..." Harry mockingly looked thoughtful then shook his head, "nope."

Harry began walking towards his room again, stumbling a few times then cursing himself for his drunken behaviour and saying he would never, ever drink again. Dexter laughed at him from the couch, wondering whether or not he should get up and help Harry.

"Keep laughing at me, and I will stab you in your sleep with your own knife," Harry muttered, opening his bedroom door and slamming it behind him. This only caused Dexter to laugh harder.

"I would love to see you try."

(***)

The morning started once again with Harry throwing up in the toilet bowl, with a massive headache. Dexter told him about the previous nights threat and laughed as Harry groaned and threw a roll of toilet paper at him.

Dexter once again told Harry he could stay home from school as he picked up his laptop bag.

"Don't leave the apartment," Dexter said, "if I get any phone calls from the police saying you've destroyed private property or thrown up on an old lady, I won't be impressed."

"You're not my father!" Harry shouted.

Dexter shook his head, "as if that makes my job ten times easier," and he left the apartment.

(***)

"Joey, we shouldn't be doing this. You have a boyfriend."

Joey shook his head at Dean, "I know...but...I really like you-."

"And you really like Harry," Dean said, sitting up and frowning, "I have to see Harry with you every day. And first; I get jealous. Jealous that you're not just mine."

"But-."

Dean put a hand over Joey's mouth, "no, you shut up," he said, "and then I feel sorry for Harry. Because you're sneaking around behind his back. And you can see it in his eyes, that he really likes you."

Joey got off of the bed and pulled on his shirt, "Look, I'm not going to have this argument with you right now-."

"No, you're not," Dean got off the bed and grabbed his own shirt, "I'm leaving. It's over Joey."

Joey stood there and watched as Dean walked out of his room and slammed the door. He heard another slam as the front door to his house was closed. He sighed and sat back down on his bed and picked up his mobile phone. He lifted it to his ear, and listened to the annoying ringing until the person eventually picked up.

Hey Joey, what's up?

"Hey Harry," Joey said, picking at a thread on his jeans, "I was wondering whether you would like to come over."

Uh...yeah, sure. You got drinks?

"Didn't you get drunk enough last night?"

Yeah...how about I come over on the weekend?

"Oh, okay, sure."

Alright. Cya.

Joey hung up and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hi. So. I'm a bad person. I'm sorry.

I don't even have the excuse of, "omg, I had writers block, soz," because this fanfiction was already finished by the time I uploaded the first chapter. But either way, I am sorry. I have been back to school for about two weeks now. So, I've actually been busy.

But hey, enough about my sob story. Le next chapter is here :)

A Spin Of Jealousy.

Chapter Six.

Moaning. Again.

Harry put his head under the pillow and tried to block out the noise, but found it impossible. He stood up and grabbed his mobile phone and called Joey.

"Hey," Harry said when Joey picked up, "I know I came over last night but, Dexter's...uh...got a friend over. So I was wondering whether I could come over again tonight?"

Yeah, sure, door's unlocked.

"Alright, thanks," Harry hung up, grabbed his jacket, and quickly rushed out of the apartment.

(***)

When Harry got there, the door was in fact unlocked and so he let himself inside. Joey was lying on the couch, watching some stupid cooking show and looking bored shitless. Harry didn't blame him.

"Hey," Harry said, he kicked Joey's side playfully, "move over."

Joey did as he was told and Harry sat next to him. He studied Joey's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Joey nodded, "yeah, I'm fine. I was just bored," Joey smiled, "that was until you got here."

Harry rolled his eyes, "you're such a sleaze."

Joey pushed Harry back on to the couch and kissed him softly, slowly grabbing for Harry's belt and undoing it, "yeah, I am, but you love it."

(***)

Harry finally got to sleep at around 1:05 in the morning. Joey had been sleeping for at least two hours already, but Harry had stayed up to flick through the channels on the TV, look through Joey's bookshelf and just sitting on the couch alone, being bored.

When Harry was finally asleep, he fell straight into a dream.

(***)

(Bold + Italics = Dream)

**_Harry moaned as Dexter thrust into him, faster and faster._**

**_"Holy shit," Harry whispered._**

**_Dexter chuckled above him before kissing him chastely on the lips._**

**_Harry moaned louder, and grabbed his ignored cock and began tugging at it, "oh my God, gonna...gonna...OH GOD!"_**

(***)

Harry awoke with a jump, a moan just escaping his lips quietly. He heard a small laugh beside him and looked to see Joey wide awake.

"If I had known a blow job could do that to you, I would have given you one sooner."

Harry swallowed and smiled nervously. He didn't quite think it was the blow job that had given him that dream.

(***)

When Harry got home later on that morning and saw Dexter, he felt his face heat up. He tried to walk past him — who was in the kitchen making two cups of coffee, Harry assumed one cup was for Dexter's "friend" — before Dexter could notice Harry, with his face probably red.

But Dexter caught him.

"You alright?" He asked, pausing putting the hot water in the coffee to look at Harry.

"Yeah, fine," Harry said, his voice going an octave higher than what he was used to, not making his point entirely convincing, "just tired."

"That doesn't explain why you look like a tomato," he said, smirking.

Harry noticed his hands shaking slightly, "I-I just walked home all the way from Joey's — I didn't have any money for the bus and it was hot out and — and since when do you care?!" Harry said the last six words angrily, his eyes narrowing, "since when do I have to answer to you anyway?!"

Dexter put up his hands defensively, "hey, I just asked! I wasn't going to force you to answer-."

"Well I don't need to answer to you!" Harry exclaimed, he had no idea why he was suddenly so angry, he just knew he wanted to start grabbing things around the room and throwing them.

"Okay," Dexter mumbled, nodding his head and walking back towards the kitchen, "noted."

Harry nodded and rushed off to his room. He slammed the bedroom door behind him and slid down it, sighing. He knew for a fact that he could have made that go smoother for himself. But he had freaked out. The last thing he needed Dexter to know was that he was suddenly having wet dreams about him.

He didn't know how Dexter would react, but either way it would end with Harry being humiliated.

(***)

"So, he just keeps blowing up?" Deb asked, blowing on her coffee softly.

Dexter nodded, "at random moments, I don't know what I'm doing wrong bu-."

"Hormonal."

Dexter laughed.

"What?" Deb asked.

"I don't think it's hormones."

"Then what?"

"I feel as if, I'm personally pissing him off," Dexter said, "I don't think it has anything to do with puberty. I think I'm angering him but I can't think of anything I'm doing differently lately that could be setting him off so much."

"Well...you have a girlfriend now, maybe...maybe he misses the attention."

(***)

"Sophie, can I talk to you about something?"

Joey wasn't at school today, so he felt as if it was a perfect opportunity to bring the subject up. He would have told Joey, but, Joey wouldn't have understood it. He probably would have gotten angry about it.

"Yeah, of course," Sophie bit into her swallowed the bite she had taken out of her sandwich and put it down back into the aluminium foil it had been wrapped in, "you know you can tell me anything."

Harry nodded, "it's a little awkward mind you..."

"I'm totally up for awkward convos," she said, smiling supportively.

Harry frowned, trying to decide how to bring the conversation up, "I...I keep having dreams about Dexter."

Sophie's eyebrows lifted up, "is he dying in these dreams or something?" she asked, "are you killing him? Because that could mean you're just really frustrated with him at the moment over something and you want to release that frustration-."

Harry had to admit he'd been frustrated with Dexter as of late, but killing wasn't the exact way he wanted to get with of said frustration.

"They're sexual dreams," Harry said quickly, his face heating up, "in my dreams, we're shagging like mad."

"Shag- I sometimes forget how extremely British you are," she rolled her eyes, "look," she rubbed her hands together slightly, "the thing is, he's just your roommate. And it's not like you're cheating on Joey, as you said, they're dreams."

"You're not freaked out by the fact that I'm having sexual dreams about Dexter?"

Sophie shook her head, "not at all," she said, "He's only your roommate, and hey, he's a few years older than you, so what?" she shrugged her shoulders, "I have wet dreams about Angelina Jolie all the time. No biggie."

Harry shook his head, a look of wonder on his face.

"What?"

"I just don't know how you can be so open about all this stuff, all the time," Harry said, sounding slightly astonished.

"Well," she said, picking up her sandwich again, "it's like how I don't understand how you can keep all that bullshit on your chest all the time; keeping everything to myself would kill me."

(***)

When Harry walked into the apartment, he went straight into his room and closed the door, making sure several times that it was definitely closed. All day, ever since admitting the dream to Sophie, he had been replaying it over and over in his head. And then, he pictured other different scenarios.

Needless to say, by the time school was over his pants had becoming tighter.

Harry went over to his stereo and turned up his music loud, so if he made a little too much enthusiastic noise, it wouldn't be heard. He then lay on his bed and pulled down his pants, pooling down around his ankles.

It took him only five minutes to start feeling that build up of tension, causing him to moan aloud as little waves of pleasure hit him repeatedly. Waiting, for the big one to hit him.

He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the door handle turning, but was too late to react.

"Hey Harry could yo- crap-."

"GET OUT!"

A/N: I am not even remotely sorry for the pervy-sexual chapter. Mwahahaha! Any flames and you die.


	7. Chapter 7

A Spin of Jealousy

Chapter Seven

It had taken several hours to come out of his room and to walk as far as the lounge room before running back into his room again, trying to hide from Dexter due from the sheer embarrassment of being caught _wanking_.

Harry would have preferred it if Dexter had caught him killing someone innocent which would put Harry on Dexter's list. But it would have saved him from having to face Dexter multiple times and remember that he had been caught...

Dexter, of course, couldn't have given a shit.

This pissed Harry off; immensely.

Why couldn't Dexter be just as embarrassed about the situation as he was? It would have made facing him a whole lot easier.

Harry sucked in a breath before, once again, walking out of his bedroom and walking into the lounge room. Dexter was sitting there waiting, a small smirk on his face, making Harry blush furiously.

"Are we going to talk about this or...?"

Harry shook his head, "can we just forget about this?"

Dexter shrugged, "up to you."

"I don't see why this is so important," Harry said, "it's a natural thing."

Dexter nodded, "okay."

Harry stood there, the silence uncomfortable.

"You don't need to make this so awkward if it's a natural thing Harry."

Harry turned around and left.

(Three weeks later.)

"It's your birthday!" Joey exclaimed, flashing a smile at Harry, "what do you want to do?"

Harry shrugged; he'd forgotten it was his birthday. His birthday was usually a positive event, with all his friends from school around and his Godfather. But, there was other stuff when it came to Miami. It made his birthday feel like a tedious thing, "I dunno. I was just going to stay home. Maybe watch a few movies."

"Want me to join you?" Joey asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry shook his head, "no thanks, I think I'd really like some time alone."

Joey frowned, "did I do something wrong?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"No?"

"Then why are you trying to avoid me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not trying to avoid you. I just don't really like my birthday and therefore just want to spend the day alone when I get home. Why is that such a crime?"

Joey shrugged, "it's not..." Joey looked behind him and noticed the bus he took home pulling up to the front of the school, "well, I guess I better get home."

Harry nodded his head and watched as Joey began to walk towards the bus, before leaving and walking home.

(***)

When Harry got home, he noticed that all the curtains were closed. He just frowned and continued to walk up to the front door of the apartment. He put the key in the door and unlocked it, when he walked inside, it was dark. He went to reach for the light switch but felt another person's hand there and instantly pulled back.

"SURPRISE!"

The light went on and there was Deb, standing in the middle of the lounge room and Dexter standing near the light switch, looking amused but looking as if this really wasn't his usual scenery.

Harry shook his head, "really?"

Deb rolled her eyes, "just shut up and enjoy it while it lasts, because this is the last time I'm going to be allowed to treat you like a child."

"Why's that?"

"You realise you turn eighteen today, right?"

Harry shook his head, "I only really realised it was my birthday three hours ago."

Deb looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

(***)

Harry's birthday presents persisted mostly of Xbox games and books, which were sure to entertain Harry for a decent amount of time. He ended up having a few beers with Deb and Dex and sat down and watched movies for the rest of the day. Despite the fact that in Joey's terms, Harry's birthday would have been uneventful and boring. This was probably the best birthday Harry had ever had. Even better than the one where he had gotten a blow job.

A million times better, the guy had used a lot of teeth.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're eighteen?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "just do what I normally do?"

Deb laughed, "Sounds fun."

"Not really."

After a few more movies, Deb got a call, saying that she had to go back to Miami Metro and sign some papers. She rolled her eyes, apologised profusely for having to leave so early when it was Harry's birthday; Harry said it was okay and she left Harry and Dexter alone in the lounge room.

Dexter turned to look at Harry, "so, does this mean you have to go back to Hogwarts still?"

Harry shook his head, "no, I graduated."

"So are you going to end up staying here in Miami?"

Harry nodded, "I don't really have anywhere else to go and I like it here," he sighed, "though I'll probably have to go and see my Godfather soon."

Dexter nodded, "well you know, no matter what, you'll have a place here."

Harry laughed, "Are you going to miss me when I leave Dex?" he asked, teasingly.

Dexter shrugged, not really picking up on Harry's teasing tone, "maybe a little. I won't miss you fighting with me though."

"Yeah you will."

Dexter looked at him and smiled, "yeah, maybe."

Harry smiled back, his gaze unintentionally going to the other man's lips; he had had many dreams about Dexter now. It started feeling less wrong every time it happened.

Before Harry noticed what he was doing, he pushed himself forward and kissed Dexter lightly on the lips.

He pulled back softly, still in a slight daze. He saw Dexter's eyes, looking wide and confused; Harry shook his head and felt his face grow hot.

"Holy crap," Harry jumped up, "I'm so sorry," and he ran straight to his room. Leaving Dexter on the couch extremely confused.

(***)

"Harry, come on-."

"No!"

"We need to talk about this!"

"I don't want to now leave me alone!"

Dexter sighed and walked away from the door, straight back to his desk and to his laptop. He had absolutely no idea what to do in this sort of situation. He had never ever been faced with this.

Hell, who had ever been faced with something like this? Not many people, that's for sure.

He could have called, or just simply messaged Deb. But he felt as if Deb would be no help in this situation. And it would probably just embarrass Harry more if Deb knew about it.

He sighed and placed his head in hands, he looked at the time, it was two in the morning.

Maybe the best thing to do for now was sleep.

(***)

Harry wiped his face again but the tears just refused to stop coming. Dexter would never look at him the same again. He'd think he was a freak or something. Dexter would hate him.

He wanted to message Joey and tell him what had happened. But Joey would probably just get mad at him too. This technically counted as cheating, right?

He had really gotten himself into a mess.

Harry sat up suddenly, maybe he could just run away for awhile? Let this all blow over? He shook his head, no, he couldn't do that...Dexter would just be even more pissed at him.

But Dexter probably didn't want him around anymore anyway. After what had happened in the lounge room, Harry staying would hardly make Dexter's life comfortable. Especially when Dexter supposedly had a girlfriend.

He got out of bed and grabbed his school bag. He took all his school supplies out of it and began filling it with clothing and some food he had stuffed in his drawer for when he did homework, or when he was too caught up in a video game to move to the kitchen for food. It would last him a few days, and it was only stuff like flavoured chips, lollies and a packet of gum.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and tried not to make any noise as he walked outside of his bedroom. He hoped that Dexter had gone to bed, seeing as it was now four in the morning. He was sure he had heard Dexter go into his room and close the door and he hadn't heard the door open again for quite some time.

As he walked into the lounge room he quickly looked over at the kitchen area and saw that there was no Dexter in sight. But the bedroom door was wide open; which made his job of sneaking out a little more difficult.

He grabbed his spare keys from the kitchen bench and quickly stuffed them in his pocket before the rattling of the keys made too much noise and woke Dexter up. He walked towards the front door and had a peek inside Dexter's room. The man was fast asleep, his bedroom lamp was still on.

Harry sighed and quietly unlocked the door, before leaving the apartment for the last time.

(***)

"_Morning to you too Dex, you realise it's six in the morning?_"

"Deb, Harry's missing."

He heard the movement of bed covers being pushed off hurriedly through the phone speaker, "_what?!_"

"I said he's missi-."

"_I know what you said you dickweed!_" Deb exclaimed, "_maybe; he just went out to go get coffee or something?_"

Dexter rolled his eyes, "at six in the morning when we already have plenty of coffee left?"

_"Well I don't fucking know Dexter! I don't understand why he would want to run away!"_

Dexter sighed before answering, "He kissed me last night. I don't know why, but I think he got really embarrassed about it, and so he's run away so he doesn't have to face the consequences...whatever he thinks they could be."

Deb was silent on the other side of the line, it took her forever for her to respond, "_Where do you think he would be?_"

"Do you think he could be back in Scotland?"

_"I'll get Matthews to set out a broadcast here...I don't think we could get anything in Scotland..."_

Dexter nodded.

"_Dex, you still there?_"

Oh. Right.

"Yeah Deb; thanks. I owe you one."

_"Don't mention it."_

Deb hung up and Dexter placed his mobile down onto the desk, he sat in front of his laptop, thinking of places Harry would be but not coming up with many.

(***)

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. He'd been sitting on the park bench, in front of his school, for about half an hour. It was the weekend, so he hadn't really expected anyone from school to see him, but when his eyesight finally adjusted to the scenery around him, he noticed Sophie walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Soph."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "why aren't you hanging out with Joey or something?"

Harry shrugged, "not really in the mood."

"What's with the bag?"

Harry didn't answer.

"You're running away."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, which gave Harry a slight sense of unease. He didn't know Sophie like he knew Joey. He had no idea what Sophie would do if she knew Harry was planning to run away.

"Why? Did something happen between you and Dexter?"

Harry sighed, "I kissed him. I don't know why, but...I just...looked at him and pushed myself onto him. And then, before I know it, I'm running into my room and blaring my music loudly and trying to ignore his constant knocking on my door."

"It was bound to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Sophie said, finally sitting down next to Harry on the park bench, "it's obvious that you felt something towards him – I mean those dreams-."

"You said they didn't necessarily mean anything!"

"You like him, it's obvious."

They sat there, in silence for awhile. As Harry slowly began to rethink everything, every feeling, he had had towards Dexter as of late.

He had gotten pissed off at Dexter having sex with that girl. He originally thought, maybe, it was the noise that annoyed him. But it slowly began to dawn on him that maybe, he was jealous.

And the sexual dreams. And then the not so sexual dreams, just the dreams where they kissed for a very long time. Then, Harry picked up that half his teasing could have easily been seen as flirting, he groaned and put his head in his hands.

"The evidence just hit you like a tonne of bricks, didn't it."

Harry nodded.

"Don't worry," she said, "everything will work itself out."

(***)

Harry dragged his bag onto his back and followed Sophie. Sophie had allowed Harry to stay with her for awhile. Just while he needed to think about the situation more deeply and while the situation cooled down for him.

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked looking around. The place seemed eerily empty.

"I live alone," Sophie said, "I didn't get along with my mother's boyfriend, aka, my stepfather, so I moved out. I get six hundred dollars every month to pay rent and stuff."

Harry nodded; he remembered how he had that set up with Dexter when he was thirteen.

Harry shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Dexter. It was going to drive him mad.

"I have a spare room," Sophie said, "well, really it's a study, but, hell, I don't study."

Harry laughed and followed Sophie to the spare room and chucked his bag in there, there was a bed in the far corner of the room, and on the other side, a heavy looking bookshelf filled with books.

He and Sophie began moving towards the lounge room, Sophie turned on the tv and left it turned down low, and began to get food out of the cupboard.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Harry nodded distractedly, he was watching the TV.

His face was on TV.

(***)

Dexter turned off the TV and sighed, he hoped that Harry had seen it, so he knew that Dexter wanted him back. He was worried. This confused Dexter. He always seemed worried about Harry; he always wanted Harry to be around. Dexter had never been like that with anyone else before. Not even Rita. Not even Deb.

His phone rang in his pocket and he answered it. It was Deb again.

"Anything?"

_"No. I was just wondering whether you'd seen the notice."_

"Yeah, I did."

_"I'll call you if we get any phone calls in. Just...stay calm."_

"You know me Deb," Dexter said, pulling at a close thread in his shirt, "I'm always calm."

Liar.

"_Yeah, I know, but...look, just don't panic. At all. Don't call us too much asking for news. You'll clog up the lines."_

"Deb. I already know all of this. I work at Miami Metro too you know."

"_Shut up."_

Dexter rolled his eyes, "look. I'm not worried. I'm fine. I just want to make sure he's safe, and that he knows what he's doing."

"_Yeah, yeah...look, I've gotta go. But I'll be over in about half an hour. Alright?"_

(***)

_BOY WHO LIVED, MISSING IN MIAMI._

Hermione dropped the newspaper and ran out to the Weasley's and Sirius.

"Harry's gone missing!" Hermione shouted, "Apparently he ran away and the guy he's living with sent out a notice for people to find him," she began to panic, "I knew we shouldn't have let him go back!"

Ron stood up and ran to Hermione, "how could you possibly know this?"

She ran back to Ginny's room and picked up the newspaper she had dropped. Not caring if she accidentally woke Ginny in the process. She ran back down the stairs, where everyone was waiting to hear what she had to say.

"It was in the Daily Prophet," she said, shoving the newspaper in Ron's face, he took it and scanned the headline, "what should we do?"

"There's not much we can do," Sirius said, "besides, he's probably headed for my place as we speak."

Hermione began bouncing up and down on the soles of her shoes, "then let's go and see if he's there!"


	8. Chapter 8

A Spin of Jealousy

Chapter Eight

Harry had not been waiting for Sirius and Sirius' house, and Hermione was really beginning to panic.

"We should go to Miami," she said, stressfully, "We need to find him."

"What's the worst that could happen to him Hermione?" Ron asked her, "There's no need to panic so much!"

"Miami has one of the highest crime rates in the world!" Hermione exclaimed, "Scratch that, America itself has one of the highest crime rates in the world! We need to go and find him; someone could seriously hurt him if he's run out on his own!"

"Muggles wouldn't stand a chance against Harry – Harry took his wand with him-."

"Ron, shut up, we're going!"

(***)

Approximately and hour later, Dexter heard a knock on the door. He stood up off the couch and sighed.

"You're a bit late Deb, it's-," Dexter was cut off as he opened the door; in front of him stood a man and two teenagers. The girl looked nervous and the boy looked like he wanted to ask a million questions. It was the man who finally spoke.

"So; you're Dexter."

Dexter looked at the man suspiciously, "who would like to know?"

"Harry's Godfather," he said, "my name is Sirius. These are Harry's two friends; Ron and Hermione. We heard about Harry being missing."

Dexter let them all in.

"How did you find out?"

"We saw it in a newspaper," Hermione said.

Dexter nodded, "Daily Prophet?"

Ron's eyes widened, "how did you-?"

"Harry's told me all about the wizarding world," Dexter said, "plus, he has the newspaper delivered to him every day at three in the morning. For months I've been woken up by a screeching owl and scratching at his window at three in the morning."

Hermione pushed this information aside, "we looked for Harry at Sirius' place, and he was nowhere to be seen and there were no signs of Harry having visited. So, we assumed he must still be in Miami."

"There was an announcement on the news earlier tonight about Harry being missing. If anyone sees him, they should contact my work and let my sister know."

"So you're not going to do anything about it yourself?" Ron exclaimed, "You're just going to sit there and wait?"

"There is not much else I can do!"

"You are not going to start a fight with Dexter," Hermione sighed, "And you were telling me to calm down before."

Ron looked like, at that moment, he would love nothing more than to start a fight with the older man, but Hermione pulled him away and pushed him onto the couch, forcing him to sit there and shut up.

Ron did as he was told. He knew to never get on Hermione's bad side.

"Does Harry have any friends here?" Hermione asked, "Someone he would run to?"

Dexter nodded, "he has a boyfriend."

Hermione nodded, "we should go there first then."

(***)

The stood outside of Joey's house. The house had only one light on, and Dexter assumed that would be Joey's bedroom light.

Dexter walked up to the door and knocked. There was no response. He heard no footsteps, no nothing.

"Harry's probably inside," Dexter said, "they must know that it's me."

Hermione pushed Dexter to the side, making him stumble slightly. Hermione grabbed out her wand and unlocked the door without saying a word. They all walked inside and they could hear someone stumbling and fussing.

"_Pass me my shirt-!"_

"_I don't know where it is!"_

_"Under the- fucking hell never mind, it's here."_

Dexter frowned, neither of those voices sounded like Harry.

Joey ran out of the room, looking annoyed and red in the face. When he saw who was in the house, he froze.

"How did you guys get in?" Joey asked, "and who the fuck are you?!" he directed at the three people behind Dexter.

"We're looking for Harry," Hermione butt in, "have you seen him-."

Hermione was cut off when Dexter walked forwards and stopped right in front of Joey.

"Who's in the room with you?" Dexter asked, looking venomous.

"N-no one," Joey stuttered, "I'm all al-."

"Don't bother lying boy," Sirius stepped forward, looking just as angry, "who is in there with you?"

"A friend-"

"You're in your room, with a friend, with your shirt off?" Dexter asked, looking sceptical.

"Not bloody likely," Ron muttered behind them, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Hermione.

"Look I-."

"Aren't you supposed to be Harry's boyfriend?" Sirius asked.

"I am but-"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DUMPED HIM!"

Everyone turned towards Joey's doorway. Another boy, maybe a little younger than Joey stood there, his shirt in his arms, his belt undone and his zipper only half way up.

"You're cheating on Harry?!"

Hermione looked ready to hex Joey, just as Dexter pulled his fist back and punched Joey square in the face.

Everyone looked stunned, as Joey fell to the ground unconscious, blood leaking out of his nose.

"Merlin, Dexter he's just a boy."

"I could have done a lot worse," Dexter said with a shrug.

Dexter walked out of the house, followed by Ron and Hermione. Sirius turned around to face the other boy; he looked at the shirt in the boys hand and saw the name, _Dean_, written on the tag.

"You never saw anything, alright Dean?"

Dean nodded and went back into Joey's room, shutting the door behind him. Sirius left and followed the others.

(***)

"He can't be too disgusted with you if he's looking for you," Sophie said, turning off the TV, they had finished watching all of the news. They had sat there, frozen for awhile, after seeing Harry's face plastered on the TV screen, "he's obviously more worried than anything."

"He'll probably just kill me," Harry said, not thinking about the words pouring out of his mouth.

Sophie laughed, "Dexter looks like he'd barely hurt a fly."

Harry snorted, "Yeah. Sure."

(***)

"Does he have any other friends?" Hermione asked.

Dexter nodded, "only one. And she only ever came over once."

"Do you know where she lives?" Ron asked looking out the car window, watching as palm trees flew past.

"No, but I can find out."

(***)

Dexter had called Deb, asking for the address, the address was within the database, due to the fact that Sophie's father had been brought in years ago for the murder of a seven year old girl. Sophie's current address, an apartment, was listed beside her mothers.

They pulled up outside of the apartment building and everyone got out of Dexter's car.

"What number?" Hermione asked.

"Eighteen," Dexter replied, "It's on the second floor."

(***)

There was a knock on the door and Harry froze. Something told him, it was either police, or Dexter himself.

He looked to Sophie and noticed her shooing him away to the spare room with her hands. He ran towards the room and hid in there, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't get the chance to enter the room, let alone the apartment.

Sophie opened the door, and Harry heard her say, "hello Dexter...who are you?" she sounded polite, but even to Harry she sounded a little off. Dexter would catch that instantly.

"We're Harry's friends."

Harry gasped, that was Ron's voice. He then heard Hermione's and was certain he heard Sirius'.

He wanted to run out; to tell them to take him away. That no matter how much he despised Scotland, he would be more than happy to live there than face the embarrassment of looking at Dexter ever again. He had screwed up so badly.

But of course, Dexter was out there with them, so that wasn't going to be possible.

"What's up?" Sophie asked.

"We're looking for Harry," Sirius said.

"You may have missed the news," Dexter said, "but, Harry's run away."

There was a short silence, and Harry assumed Sophie had nodded, "well, I haven't seen him. I haven't even talked to him since last week."

"Okay, well if you see him-."

"I need to go to the bathroom," Harry heard Ron say, "could I borrow your bathroom?"

"Yeah, um, down the hallway, door on the right."

Harry heard footsteps and saw Ron enter the hallway and open the bathroom door.

"Well, do you know of any other people Harry would run to?"

"No, sorry," she said.

Silence again.

"I could really use a cup of tea," Hermione said, suddenly.

"I could...uh...make you all one? I was about to have one myself."

"That'd be lovely, thank you."

_Shit, shit, shit._

(***)

Ron left the bathroom, a slight frown on his face. There was no sign of Harry being in the bathroom, no extra toothbrush, nothing at all. He walked out to the kitchen and saw Sophie serving herself, Hermione and Sirius some drinks. Dexter stood back, looking around the apartment.

"Would you like a drink?" Sophie asked Ron. Hermione turned to look at him and nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Yes please," Ron said, "that'd be lovely."

Sophie nodded and turned around to get another mug. While her back was turned, Hermione got a small vial out of her pocket and poured some clear liquid into Sophie's drink.

(***)

Harry lay on the spare bedroom floor, underneath the bed. He could hear everyone there, and he was getting slightly impatient. His back was killing him.

"So," he heard Hermione say slowly, "has Harry been here at all?"

_Fuck, no._

He heard silence, and then he heard Sophie's breath quickening, "uh n- yes."

_God damn it._

"And is he still here?" he heard Dexter ask.

"Yes."

"Where is he?" Ron asked, "He definitely isn't in the bathroom."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Spare bedroom. Down the hallway; second door to the left."

He heard footsteps instantly and cursed under his breath. The door was opened and he heard the light switch flick, the lights came on, hurting Harry's eyes.

He saw shoe covered feet and recognised each pair as they began walking around the room.

"Check the wardrobe," Dexter said, "I'll look under the bed."

Harry scrunched up his eyes tightly and suddenly wished he had decided to hide behind the bookshelf.

The sheet hanging over the bed lifted up and there was Dexter, looking relieved to see him.

"Found hi-."

Harry punched him in the face, and pushed Dexter, he squeezed out under the bed and began to run when arms wrapped around the middle of his chest.

"Oh no you don't, pup!" Sirius said, pulling him back and trying to get Harry to stop kicking, "you're not going anywhere."

Dexter stood up slowly, using his shirt to suck up the blood coming from his lip. Hermione looked relieved and Ron looked slightly amused.

"Let me go!" Harry said, "Sirius, just let me go!"

"No, sorry pup; I can't."

He saw Hermione move her wand and began to beg.

"Stupefy."

A/N: am I evil? Ha, probably. Anyway, looking at the amount of documents I have on my computer, this is the second last chapter of this fanfic. But hell, I don't know. I've had a hell of a time trying to move all my old stuff onto my new laptop, so please forgive me.


	9. Chapter 9

A Spin of Jealousy

Chapter Nine

Hermione, Ron and Sirius stayed over in Dexter's apartment. They slept on transfigured mattresses in the lounge room, with the promise of returning Dexter's things back to normal in the morning.

Dexter lay awake in his bed, panting slightly after a rather...erotic dream.

Dexter wasn't used to dreams; especially not ones of these types; and especially when they featured eighteen year old boys in them.

Dexter closed his eyes, the images came straight back into his head again, forcing his eyes to snap open. He sighed frustrated, got up, and decided to go for a very cold shower.

(***)

"I didn't think it would be that powerful..."

"You knocked him out over night!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Harry groaned, the voices close to him making his head pound. He heard a gasp to his side and looked over. His eyes were blurry, so he felt around for his glasses.

"Right here, mate."

He felt his glasses being placed in his hand, and hastily put them on.

"Ron, Hermione I-."

"You're awake," Ron said, smiling, "it's about bloody time."

Hermione moved forwards at sat at the end of Harry's bed, just missing sitting on Harry's feet, "Harry I am so sorry! I didn't realise just how powerful that spell was!"

"Only because you were casting it," Harry mumbled, smiling only a little at the two of them. He was still a little peeved at Hermione for using veritiserum on Sophie.

"Why'd you run away?" Ron asked suddenly, "I mean, you made it out that it was so great here- what happened?" They both looked at him expectantly, all Harry wanted was to hide under his bed sheets and never come out from underneath them, but that wasn't an option.

"Just...I did something that I was really embarrassed by, and I didn't want to face the consequences of my actions, so I left. It was a little melodramatic of me..."

Hermione nodded, and Ron looked annoyed at Harry's evasive behaviour. But they let it drop.

"We need to tell you something," Hermione said, looking at Ron who looked confused. She glared at him and then he let out a small 'oh'.

Harry waited.

"We met...Joey last night," Hermione said, thinking slowly about what she was going to say to her friend. She didn't want Harry to be hurt; hell he'd already been through enough in his life. But he needed to know. But just breaking the news to him seemed too difficult.

"Oh?" Harry asked, sitting up straight, "and what did you think of him?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry, he's an asshole."

Ron nodded, causing Hermione to roll her eyes behind his back.

Harry froze, it was often that Hermione swore, so Harry knew that the negative feelings Hermione had towards Joey must be strong, "What?" he asked.

"Harry, the bloody fuckwit has been cheating on you," Ron winced as he felt Hermione's hand slap his arm, "what? He had to know!"

Harry felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dropped on top of his head and was now slowly making its way down his body. Yes, Joey had been a little odd; definitely odd, and sometimes incredibly judgemental and so forth. But he never would have picked Joey to be a cheater. He strictly thought Joey would be one of those people who would be an asshole to everyone else, but very sweet and caring in a relationship; which he had been with Harry.

"Harry I-."

Harry pushed himself out of bed, almost knocking Ron of the bed in the meantime, and stormed out of his room. He walked right into the kitchen, where Dexter and Sirius were talking about him.

"He just needs a little- oh," Sirius smiled at Harry, "good morning pup."

Harry ignored him and went straight to Dexter's desk; he dug through the drawers until he found Dexter's car keys.

"What are you doing Harry?" Dexter asked, placing his coffee mug down.

"Shut the fuck up Dexter," Harry said, opening the front door and slamming it behind him.

Dexter ran to the door and flung it open, before following the boy down the stairs and to the car park.

"Harry, what are you doing-?"

"I need to go see my so-called boyfriend," Harry growled, unlocking the car and getting in the front seat, Dexter pulled at the door and tried to pull Harry out of the car. Harry struggled, but Dexter caught both of the boy's wrists in a tight grip.

"I know you're mad," Dexter said, "hell, so was I. I broke his nose; so leave the boy alone, he's already got what he deserved."

Harry shook his head, "no he fucking hasn't, otherwise; he would be dead!"

Dexter tugged on Harry's wrists harshly, making the boy trip over his own feet, and closed the driver door behind him.

"You're not driving my car anyway, especially if you're going to go and kill someone," Dexter whispered, "you can't go and kill someone innocent Harry."

"I don't need to apply to your dumb ass code Dexter," Harry muttered, trying to get his wrists free.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Dexter asked, knowing full well that it was an empty threat. He could never kill Harry. No matter what stupid crap the boy did.

Harry froze in his hands. His breathing was heavy and his face red. But the words that Dexter had said seemed to bring Harry back from whatever dark place he had been in. He slumped a little, and began to cry, burying his face into Dexter's shoulder.

Dexter froze, not quite knowing what to do. He let go of Harry's wrists and wrapped his arms around the boys back and began patting his back softly, trying to get him to stop crying.

A good ten minutes later, Harry stood back and handed Dexter back the keys. He scratched his shoulder awkwardly, and realised he was only wearing pyjama bottoms, and no shirt.

"I need to go," Harry said, sounding tired and weak, "not to Joey's...but back to Scotland...don't I."

Dexter sighed, "Harry. You know, you don't have to go back. Just because of...what happened," Harry knew Dexter meant the kiss scenario, "You don't have to leave. I don't hate you or anything."

Harry looked up, "you don't?"

Dexter shook his head.

Harry nodded and whispered, "Sorry," before he felt a small tug on his arm. He ended up back in Dexter's arms once again. This time, Harry didn't cry.

(***)

"We need to get back to the Weasley's," Hermione said, "and tell everyone that you're okay, besides, I've been going through a massive amount of job interviews."

"Where do you think you want to work?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione said, "lately I've been working at The Three Broomsticks, just to build up some cash. But I was thinking of working as a healer."

Harry nodded, "you'd be great at it," Harry turned to Ron, "what about you?"

Ron shrugged, "Auror I guess."

"Have you decided to do anything here?" Hermione asked, "If you learn to apparate you could work for the ministry and just apparate there every day."

Harry shook his head, "Nah...I have no idea yet," Ron laughed.

"Well, you have plenty of time to think about it," Hermione said.

Sirius came into the lounge room, looking a little peeved, but when he saw Harry looking happy, his face instantly softened.

"You know you can visit me at any time, alright?"

Harry nodded.

"And if...uh...something happens, there's always a room available."

Harry frowned. Sirius gave Harry a knowing look, causing Harry to blush, Sirius must know what caused Harry to run away. Harry just nodded, making Sirius smile. He was pulled into a tight hug, and Sirius pat the top of his head before letting go.

"Keep. In. Touch," Sirius said, "otherwise I'll be forced to come here."

Harry laughed, "I'll promise to write as often as I can."

Ron butt in, "you better write to me too, otherwise I'll kick your arse," Ron ignored the slap on his arm.

It took several minutes for them to properly say goodbye and leave. Several hugs from a silently crying Hermione and multiple pats on the back later, Harry watched as they all disapparated, presumably back to The Burrow.

A/N: SO! I have some, hopefully, good news for you guys. There is ONE more chapter to go of this fanfiction. The more reviews (positive please. I don't need any knocks to my self esteem at this current time,) I get, the more likely I'm going to update faster. So please. REVIEW! When they're positive it literally puts me on top of the world and makes me feel like I'm invincible? I don't know. It gives me a lovely, positive feeling.

Also, the quicker you update, the quicker you get to know the surprise in chapter ten ;)

-Teagan/Isaac.


End file.
